wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā), is an Ice-Make and Devil Slaying Mage. He is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is a counterpart of the Original Gray Fullbuster. Appearence Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Abilities Ice-Make (氷の造形魔法, アイスメイク, Aisu Meiku): A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create ice at his will and to shape it into objects. In Gray's case, he uses Static Ice-Make, meaning he can shape his ice into inanimate things or weapons. Ice-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Gray possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. *'Cold Resistance': Ice-Make Magic's most basic defense, as an Ice-Make user, Gray is an individual resistant to cold and as such able to take damage from ice and snow-based attacks without sustaining major injury and is either completely to immune snow based attacks. *Ice-Make: Lance (ランスRansu): Gray extends his arms forward, creating long, curved ice lances that he shoots toward his enemy, impaling them. This makes for a powerful ranged attack. *'Ice-Make: Sword': Gray creates a sword out of ice for melee combat. The sword is very durable, being capable of cutting and parrying other weapons as if it were made of metal. :*'Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur' (氷聖剣　コールドエクスカリバー Cōrudo Ekusukaribā): Gray creates a massive great-sword out of ice for melee combat. As with its smaller version, the weapon is very strong and sharp; in addition, its slashes seem capable of leaving behind large wakes of ice which can damage the opponents. :*'Ice-Make: Ice Bringer' (氷魔剣 アイスブリンガー Aisu Buringā): Gray generates two swords of ice in his hands and rapidly moves them forward in an X motion to slash his opponent. *'Ice-Make: Cocoon': Gray surrounds his body with a cocoon of ice, which has spikes jutting outwards, to protect himself from enemy attacks. It has a similar purpose to Ice-Make: Shield, but protecting Gray on every side instead of one. *'Ice-Make: Cannon' (砲撃, キャノン, Kyanon): Gray crafts a small, ornate cannon from ice, with which he can use nearby rubble as ammunition to fire against his target; multiple cannons can be created and fired simultaneously. Background Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the Demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Paul Gekko claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice-Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also obtained the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur's training methods. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Locating Kusanagi' grave is the second part of the most recent S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and Paul Gekko is the first to reach his Father's grave. As Paul stands before the grave, his Biometal, Model O suddenly glows, Paul Gekko approaches the grave and asks His Father to lend him the power to protect his Friends, saying that he loves his guild. Hearing His Son's words, Kusanagi somehow telepathically comforts Paul and lends him the power to use one of the three great Fairy Magics, Ice Make: Shell Summoning. Seeing the group, He then leads the group to the Stone Monument and the Creature frozen in Ice engraved by Founder of Heaven Tail. Deliora stands frozen before Gray and the others. Lucy Heartfilia speculates that maybe the curse and Deliora’s presence are related, and Gray agrees. He says that the Demon is in fact alive, and Natsu Dragneel suggests they destroy him. This infuriates Gray, who punches him down. Happy is shocked to see that, but Lucy states that it’s not that rare. Gray Fullbuster orders Natsu to stay away from it, because if Deliora is freed, no one would be able to stop it. Then, Gray discloses that his former master, Ur, froze Deliora by using Iced Shell. Iced Shell is a kind of never melting ice, being resistant to every kind of Magic. He then wonders why it was brought there. Natsu and Lucy opine to follow and interrogate the other non-inhabitants they saw before, but Gray decides to wait there, until the moon is high. He decides it because he hears one of the non-inhabitants say “Soon, we’ll be able to collect enough moonlight”, and deducts that Deliora and the Village’s curse is somehow connected to the moon. Lucy agrees and after Natsu falls asleep, they patiently await for nightfall. Lucy is bored, so she decides to summon Lyra, the singing spirit. She asks why Lucy doesn't summon her more, to which Lucy responds that she can only be called three days a month. She starts singing a very heart–felt and sad song, which calms everyone, but saddens Gray to the point that tears roll down his cheek. He is reminded of his training with Ur, one in which he finally learned Ice-Make: Shield. When he finally learns it, she smiles and nods in acknowledgement, the memory of which makes Gray cry. He denies it, and, moments later, everyone falls asleep. They are woken up by a tremor. Light is raining down from the ceiling, and they quickly climb up to find out where it is coming from. They find a group of sorcerers chanting an incantation, which is absorbing the moonlight. Lyra explains that the spell they are witnessing is called Moon Drip, an ancient kind of Magic used to nullify any kind of Magical effect. They are using it in order to free Deliora from the Ice. While they decide on which course of action to take, four figures appear, shrouded in mystery. They approach the ritual site and discuss the intruders; consequently the masked one orders the destruction of the village. His three subordinates abide, and by his voice Gray is reminded of someone. Gallery Gray Fullbuster shocked.png|Shocked to See Deliora in Ice Orochi attacks Gray First Time.png|Orochi knocks Gray unconcious Fighting Dreamers Episode.png|Original Lyon and Original Sherry shocked about Gray Fullbuster's defeat Gray and Okaina.png|Okaina seeing Gray Fairy Tail seeing Egg Fleet.png Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon